


Kinktober Day 5: Praise

by Lady_Loki666, microstargem



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dom - Freeform, Dom/sub, F/M, Praise, sm, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Loki666/pseuds/Lady_Loki666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/microstargem/pseuds/microstargem
Summary: WARNING: Dom Vivienne, Sub Bull!!!With Vivienne, Iron Bull can let himself go and she gladly takes control over him.





	Kinktober Day 5: Praise

An elegant woman sits upon the silver silk sheets, building a gorgeous contrast to her dark skin. Her noble eyes watch the man in front of her. Every part of his body is muscular, his body is huge, and the most visible feature were his horns.  
"Bull..." she whispers, and the man kneeling before her with his head on the floor obediently looks up.  
His whole appearance, including the way he speaks or acts, is dominant; but here? in this room? he was her pet; her belonging. She could do everything to him and he would let her do it, because he craved it; needed it.  
His mind urged him to be submissive, to do whatever she told him.  
"Come here, pet." She dictates him and he follows like a puppet. He moves until she stops him with a sole movement of her hand. He‘s directly in front of her, she wouldn’t even need to stretch her hand to touch him, he was that close.  
She lifts one finger to his chest, slightly touching his grey skin. The man under her shivers from just her finger; she smiles. Her nail digs into his skin, scratching down to the hem of his smallclothes, leaving a red mark. That one mark mixes with the other red and bloody lines.  
His breath hitches, her eyes wander over his body; his smallclothes show a massive bulge and his body is sweaty.  
It was a delicious picture for her, she always loved to play with men, making them her belonging; without ever needing to use magic.  
No, she didn’t need magic for this, males just loved to obey her. It was the same with her last man, he saw her at the ball and fell for her.  
Her foot moves to Bull's hidden hardon, rubbing over it with soft pressure.  
A ragged breath leaves his mouth but he still obeys; still won’t move.  
"Such a good boy." she whispers delightedly and her foot presses down his erection even harder. A moan leaves his mouth, a drop of sweat drips down his nose, landing on her knee, trickling down to her foot. She follows it with her eyes until it leaves her skin and hits the floor.  
"You’re doing well." She murmurs, her finger gently massages Bull's cheek. He leans into her touch slightly, hoping the little movement won’t annoy her, but it doesn’t. "I know pet, you were good for so long. Tell me, what you want?" Her voice demands his attention so he looks up to her, searching for honesty. Vivienne smiles and nods encouraging. "Anything?" He ask softly, waiting for her answer.  
"Anything..." she says with a smile. "Please... Fuck me..." he begs hungrily and with a strong need. She understands, her beautiful body moves up, her finger points him to the bed and he follows. He kneels on the bed, waiting for his gift. With slow movements she takes the strap on and attaches it to her hip. She closes in to him and stops behind him. Her hand pets his head, sliding down to his butt.  
"You were such a good boy today Bull. Here’s your present." She whispers in the sweetest voice and aggressively enters Bull’s hole. He mewls, his body shakes so hard that his arms give in. He loved this, needed this; obeying, begging, doing what his mistress wanted from him. This was what The Iron Bull needed when nobody else looked.


End file.
